


In The Shadows, It Comes…

by Sivan325, SivanShemesh (Sivan325)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, BDSM, Bloodplay, Brutal Rape, Chick-Flick Moments, Establish Relationship, Incest, Kinks, Knifeplay, M/M, Suicidal Thoughts, non-con/rape, tissues alert…, torture/violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-07-07
Updated: 2014-05-24
Packaged: 2017-10-21 03:32:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/220438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/Sivan325, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/SivanShemesh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When hunt comes wrong (It’s all Dean’s fault), Sam is hurt, and Dean doing everything to help his brother/formal lover, unaware of the consequence of his action.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Thanks to Supernaturalgrl for beta it - thank you for your time, sweetheart.  
Disclaimer: Not mine, though I wish I could kidnap Dean and use him as my sex slave…  
Warning: Establish relationship, incest, angst, chick-flick moments, kinks, torture/violence, and non-con/rape, tissues alert…  
My favorite couple: Sam/Dean, NC-17  
Supernatural Freak Monster Guest: Not a dog, not a cat, even not a werewolf… read it to know more…  
\--

For Sam, it was another night in a different hotel, but knowing that Dean was there with him was more important, and spending the night with him, he sighed, knowing that he been loved by him, made his mind and heart scream for joy.

“Dean…” he laughed as Dean tickled him.

They were laying on the bed, naked after hot shower.

Dean could not stop ravishing his brother’s mouth since they left the bathroom, moving him to the king bed, laying him softly on the white satin and the soft pillow still kissing him. The kiss was passionate, and Sam felt so good inside.

Sam had other plans for his brother.

While he was under Dean, his hands on his hard erection, he began moving his hands up and down his back as Dean still kissed him hungrily, but then, the kiss was broken, and Sam could felt Dean shudder, and sweet words left his lover’s mouth.

“Oh… yes… don’tyoueverstop….” Dean begged, moaned to him, his hands were beside Sam’s head, tightening in the sheets, and he was close to coming.

And Sam didn’t stop, continuing with his actions. Keeping the strokes from slow to fast, one hand stroking Dean’s thick erection, and the other nudging his sack.

Sam was tempted to move his head to that sack and give it a bite, knowing that in no time he could make Dean let him drive his baby, and even hear the music that he loved. But he decided that this wasn’t the time.

This time Dean need him so much, as his hunger and passion, kissing him hard, and Sam figured that his mouth might be swollen, though he knew that he would get over it.

Dean didn't take much longer, and he yelled as the orgasm hit him, spilling over Sam’s stomach the warm white liquid, and then he fell upon Sam.

Then Sam, using it as an advantage, rolled his brother underneath him, and Dean was at the bottom, then he took the opportunity, claiming Dean’s mouth, while his hands moved over again Dean’s limp’s cock, stroking him as a distraction, as one hand spread his brother’s legs, and then Sam licked his fingers, watching Dean close his eyes, hearing him moan his name.

He felt so hot and horny just looking at Dean, he was so damn beautiful and hot in his eyes.

“Dean…” he called as he slides one finger inside to feel him.

The tunnel was so tight, that Sam called again, “Dean… look at me…”

But Dean was too busy feeling Sam penetrate him, moving his ass tighter around Sam’s finger as he fucked himself on it.

Sam smirked at his brother and add another finger, digging deeper inside Dean, and he was alert as he could hear him yelling and open his eyes, then he knew that he hit the spot.

“I can’t come again…” Dean begged, staring at Sam, wanting him to know that his length was already swollen.

Sam didn’t seem to care much as he kept staring at Dean, making him hotter, though he teased him instead, “You will, Dean, I know you can do it again, or maybe, you just need something bigger than my fingers, huh?”

Dean arched his back, getting ready to feel Sam inside of him.

Sam rocks pumped his erection before he thrust inside his brother tight anus.

Then he pulled out, teasing Dean, wanting to hear him beg for more.

“Sam…” his voice sounds like in the vision.

Sam answered him as he thrust harder inside him, leaning close over Dean’s sweaty form, letting his length dig deeper and deeper inside his wet and hot anus, and then he thrust in and out, harder and slowly inside him, enjoying his moans, hearing his soft voice, yelling his name with every thrust that he gave.

“Kiss me…” Dean begged. His eyes were closing, and he moved his hands to scratch Sam’s back, his legs tight around Sam’s thighs, pushing him even deeper inside of him.

He needed to feel all of Sam inside of him.  
Sam nuzzled Dean’s neck as he heard Dean calling him, and he licked his way over Dean’s swollen mouth, kissing him as he thrust deeper and harder inside of him, never losing eye contact with him.

“Dean… I love you…” Sam moaned as he kissed him.

Sam could felt Dean’s warm breath over his mouth, saying no words, and he kept kissing Dean while his hands moved between his and Dean’s body, touching his thickened cock as he rode his brother, never letting go.

He could feel a sudden shudder moving up in his body, he knows that he got too close, knowing that he got over the edge, but he can’t stop, he was already addicted to Dean’s scent, beauty.

“Don’t-“ Dean tried to say, gasps for air, his legs tight and hard around Sam, not wanting him to let go, still feeling that he needed more.

Then Sam could feel himself violently shudder, moving his hands tighter on the bed, and he spilled his cum inside Dean, though he didn’t pull out. He couldn’t, Dean didn’t let him.

“Dean…” Sam called, but only noticed the shallow breathing and closed eyes as he stared at him, and no response came.

He figured that he might have passed out, so he sighed and then he released himself slowly as he moved Dean’s legs, pulling his swollen cock from Dean’s wet tunnel, and then he moved his head to lick his brother’s erection, licking it till he could felt his brother cum in his mouth, and then all he could do was to clean him with his tongue, letting his tongue clean it all, everything that been spilled from his lovely cock.

“Dean… I love you…” Sam said as he cuddled with Dean, his hands tight around Dean’s tired body, keeping him close.

‘Even like this, he is so damn hot.’ Sam thought as he moved his tongue, licking Dean’s ear.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank to SteelKnight for beta-ing this chapter.

When the morning had come, as Dean rolled in the bed, his hands over Sam’s side, something was missing, it was too cold.

He woke at once, his eyes wide open, searching for Sam, calling for him, but the other just not answering.

Dean starts to panic, thoughts been piercing his mind, hoping that he didn’t leave him again, or might this was just a mistake.

He left the bed, walking over the bathroom, opened the door, the curtain was closed, he moved it, and saw Sam, just right in front of him, singing under the water as he stroke himself with the soap.

Dean sighed for relief, he thought that he left him, he should know better of this, as well, Sam _loves_ to take shower, so Dean has some little punishment to him.

Dean moved into the shower, closed the curtain after him.

He decided to take the soap from his lover’s hands, putting it over the shelf, and then he started to work on Sam’s body.

His hands stroking Sam’s back, getting him closer over his body, letting their cocks rubbed in each other, and hearing what he was eager the most.

The way that Sam moaned, pouting at him, make him so hard, so eager that he wish to claim what he owned now, marking him as his, only him.

“I love you…” Dean moaned, nuzzled his mouth over Sam’s throat, moving him over the wall, slowly, not wishing him to get slammed, as it hurts him deeply to see him hurt.

“Oh Dean…” Sam moaned, and in that moment it seemed that he forgotten from the shower already as all of his attention was over his big brother.

Dean didn’t want to waste anytime, while he nuzzled him, he moved his wet warm fingers, searching for the hole, sliding blindly inside, his fingers pushing in an out in the wet opening.

“Fuck me hard… Dean!!!” Sam asked, almost yelling his brother name, as the pleasure the eager of letting his brother make love to him… he can’t wait, knowing how teasing Dean will does to him, with a lot of love.

But as he knew Dean, Dean was the perfect lover, teasing taking it all, giving him all the pleasure, until all Sam could see what that stars blinking him, filling his body with the exact account of love that he needed.

“I love when you speak at me like this, bro’.” Dean said, moving his lips over Sam, biting his lips as the feeling of the hot water touching him over and over at his back, sliding between the cheeks, letting his ass opened for the water.

“Dean… oh…” Sam purred with pleasure, as his eyes caught Dean moved his body, as his ass was a sight to see.

“What is it, Sammy?” Dean asked, smiling, moving into new position.

He now knelt beside him, his hands rubbing the cock in front of him, and then he moved his head forward Sam hard erection, moving his tongue slowly over the head of Sam’s length, teasing him with his soft tongue, letting him lay his head over the wall.

He could felt Sam’s hands pushing him to take all of it, and so he did, as he takes it all, want to taste him, sucking it like a lollipop, but stopped soon, as he could felt Sam shudder violently and remove it from his mouth.

“I’m going to fuck you hard Sammy that you might have problem trying to walk…” Dean teased him, as he rolled him, as Sammy’s face turned over the wall, letting Dean a great access to his ass.

“Do that already, before I’ll explode…” Sam begged, moved his head a little as he wished to catch Dean’s, kissing him while he thrusts in him.

Dean didn’t miss a thing, knowing right away what his brother needed, he knew every muscle in his brother’s body as he licked him, and now with the sight of Sam watching him like this, he knew that Sam wished him to kiss him, and so he did.

Placing wet kisses over his brother’s lips, as he moved his fingers, taking one at a time as they slide inside the wet, warm hole, fucking his brother, and then when he felt that he is ready for him, he slipped his fingers from his brother.

He rubbed his own erection before pushed into that calling hole of his brother, and thrust hard inside, and then he pulled out, teasing his lover a bit.

“Dean…” Sam yawned.

Dean smiled and then he thrusts and thrust harder only to be deeper and deeper inside Sam, and while he did it, he moved his head over Sam’s neck, licking it with pleasure and love.

“Moan for me, my Sammy…” Dean asked as he moved his hands over Sam’s harder erection, started to rub it up and down as he thrusts.

“Oh… yes… faster Dean… faster….” Sam moaned with pleasure as Dean thrusts into him, and moved his hand over Dean’s body as much as he could, wanted to touch him, but stopped as Dean touched his sweet spot.

“DEAN… faster… yes… keep it… I’m coming….” Sam yawned, as he could felt his erection began to explode, he could felt his body ready to release as his muscles tense, his whole body shook in release, as he covered the bathroom wall in his cum.

“Shh… Sammy…” Dean calmed him down, and grinned, “I believe that now it’s the time to take a shower…”

“You…” was the only word that Sam could say, as he let what remains of the hot water to wash himself, but found that he couldn’t move any further.

“Dean, I need some help…” Sam asked with weakly voice.

Dean smirks at him, and then helped him outside the shower, closing the water, then he took the towels, and started to dry Sammy’s off, trying not to tease his lover much, as he needed him to his plans later on, and for the hunt as well.

Then he moved him over the bed, whispering that he is going out, giving him some food, as he must be hungry, he left.

When he comes back, he could hear him snoring.

He tucked him in, covered the naked man with the blanket and watched him as he slept.

~*~

 **Later that day…**

“Sam…” Dean asked as he opened Sam’s laptop, sliding in the net, found something that he could play with him later.

Sam stirred from his dreamless sleep; surprised that Dean didn’t lay beside him.

“Dean? What are you doing in _my laptop_?” Sam asked as he yawned and rubbed his eyes quickly before moving over Dean’.

“Just found us something that we could play later on…” Dean grinned at him, as his eyes scanned Sam’s body.

“…Unless you found us some gig to do…” Dean added.

“I’m not so sure about it, Dean,” Sam said, concerned as he was about the case.

“What do you mean?” Dean asked, his hazel green eyes staring at him, at the serious way.

“There’s been about ten men that been attacked and each one says something else… something is fishing, I know it.”

“Attacked by whom?”

“One man said that was a flying snake, from evil species, he spoke with the doctors before he died, and there was another man who claims that there was a lion attacked him in the middle of the forest, but neither had a proof.”

“What about the dead man which the snake attacks him, is there any snake bites?” Dean asked, as his hands moving over Sam’s chest.

Sam swallowed the lump down in his throat as he could felt Dean’s hands on him and then he answered, “I suppose they were, but the family wish to give him a proper rest.”

“Then, geek boy, you should know better than this, search deeper, look into your laptop, but don’t touch my websites…” Dean smirks at him.

“Dean,” Sam called, staring at his brother’s eyes, he asked with a slight fear in his eyes, “What are we dealing with?”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta: Hotshow

“That’s what you need to find out, Sammy.” Dean answered lightly as he stared at his concerned brother, noticing the sad look that appeared on his lover’s face.

“It’s Sam.”

“But to me, you’ll always be Sammy, I thought you knew that already, little bro’.” Dean grinned at him, his hands moving over the exposed skin in front of him, his eyes were filled with lust and love.

“Bro’ what are you doing?” Sam asked as he could feel Dean’s hands moving softly over his body.

“Dude, it’s noon, and I’m hungry for you, and I have some good plans for you.” Dean smiled at him.

“Could you stop that?” Sam asked him.

Dean moved his hands from him, frowned.

“How could you think of sex while others are getting hurt and dyeing?” Sam asked staring at him, and in that moment he wished he could take the hurtful words back.

“Well… first they are dead, and you are the one I love, so quit with this shit.” Dean replied as his eyes flushed with anger.

“Dean… look, I know that you love me, but this gig is bothering me, and I wish to know what is it that’s there in the forest that hurting others, so we should better take a break with the make loving.”

Dean swallowed the hard lump down in his throat, try to hide the falling tears. He got on his feet, knowing that he was glad now that he was dressed, and Sam couldn’t stop him.

He walked where he last put the Impala’s keys; he stared back over at Sam, and only asked, “Are you sure about this?”

What he truly wanted to ask him, ‘Are you not loving me anymore?’ but he didn’t.

“I’m sure, Dean,” Sam replied, staring how his brother moved, with his shoulders slumped down, noticed him walking over to the door, “Dean… stay…”

Dean took a last look over his brother, hiding the tears from falling down, he said with broken voice, “I can’t.”

After he left, Sam fists his hand and hit the wall.

Why did he said those hurtful words to his brother? He knew how much Dean loves him, and why did he tell him about stopping with the sex, he loves the sex?

Now Dean won’t forgive him, and he doubts if he loves him right now.

Sam moved over the bed, lying down, his head over the pillow, staring at the ceiling, thinking of Dean, wishing him back with him, cuddles with him, making love with him.

‘Stop dreaming about it Sam, it won’t happen, because of your big mouth.’ Sam’s inner thought.

After several minutes, which seemed to him like forever in his mind, as he didn’t even hear the motor, so Dean must be around.

He had to find him, he needed him, and he is certain that Dean _needed_ him as well.

He puts on his clothes; closes the door, and left the room.

He glances over at the parking yard, noticed the black Impala, he sighed in relief.

Sam walked over to the Impala’s driver door, opened it, noticed Dean crying himself out, mumbling how much Sammy must hate him, and he must deserve to be alone.

Sam knelt beside him; his hands open widely, taking Dean in a warm embrace, giving his big brother a shoulder to cry on.

End of Chapter 3.


	4. Chapter 4

“Come with me Dean… I think that both of us need some sleep…” Sam soothed him, while he moved his hand over Dean’s back stroking it softly.

Dean complied, though he handed Sam the keys to the Impala, before leaving Sam alone to lock it, as he walked over the hotel room.

Sam hurried after him, catching him before he entered inside the room, and when the door was closed, Sam hurried to lock it, and then, his mouth hurried to devour his mouth through the salt tears.

Dean pulled Sam from the kiss, staring at him, unbelief of his brother’s act; he glared over his brother, and asked with cracked voice, “So, now you want me back? No…”

Sam nodded to him, claiming Dean mouth again, not letting him say another word, wanting to show him how much he loves him, wanting him to know how much he regrets his words.

Dean pulled away from Sam again, and asked, “And what about those men, are you not curious what is it in the forest that hurt them?”

“I do want to know, and yet I find it hard to be away from you, and I hope that you’ll forgive me…” Sam replied and stared at his brother with pleading eyes, hoping that he’ll take his forgiveness, or at least say something soon.

Dean only nodded at him, and then he turned on his heels and walked over to the bathroom, closing the door after him.

He leant on the door, slumping against the door, and crying, mending his heart.

The knock of the door made him jump.

“Dean?” Sam asked softly.

Dean moved from the door, letting his brother in, while he covered his head with his hands, not wishing him to see him shed tears, like a baby.

“Dean… please forgive me… I didn’t mean to hurt you…” Sam knelt beside his brother, caressing his head, wanting to see his eyes, his beautiful green eyes, “You know that I don’t think when I am near to you, especially with hands like yours exploring my body…”

Dean lift his head from his hands, staring at Sam with a frown mask, and then he swallowed and said, “Sam… I…”

But he was silenced again by Sam’s mouth, shushing him, and with his hands, he laid him on the bathroom floor, his mouth locked with Dean.

“Sam…” Dean moaned in Sam’s mouth while his hands moving underneath Sam’s clothes, moving over Sam’s hard cock, and rubbing it.

“I want you… I love you…” Sam moaned, breaking the kiss, his mouth kissed Dean all over after he fully undressed him, kissing every inch, every scar.

Dean lay on the cold floor, letting Sam to do all the hard work.

Sam leant down, taking Dean cock, tickling with his tongue the head and then he took the whole of it inside his mouth.

“Sam…” Dean yawned as Sam took him; he arched his back, letting Sam taking it all, his hands around Sam’s hair pushing him.

Sam’s mouth fuck him, as Dean moaned with pleasure time after time as he feels Sam’ tongue moving.

“SAM!!!” Dean let out a scream as he come inside of Sam’s mouth.

Then his hands pushing Sam at him, as he licked his own cum from Sam’s lips, kissing him with pleasure, as his thighs wrapped Sam’s body.

“Dean…” Sam moaned within Dean, feeling that he might need more than a simply blowjob.

“Take me… please…” Dean moaned in Sam’s mouth.

Sam broke the kiss and grinned at his brother, “That I can do, but not on the floor, on the bed…”

Dean groaned at him, but moved with Sam over to the comfortable soft bed, letting his body fall on it, and then he closed his eyes, only for a bit, as he could feel the sleep claiming him and he needed to rest.

“Rest Dean… it’s ok, I’m here.” Sam softly said at him though he snuggle closer to him, his arms wrapped with Dean’s body, never letting him go.

~*~

 **Later that day…**

Sam opened his laptop, moving from window to window, seeing what Dean saw in the internet, seeing those websites, and these horrible men, but he closed the window quick as he noticed Dean coming over him, looked confused, though he was naked.

“Sam… we should go… and hunt that creature what ever it is…”

Sam stared with hungry eyes as he scanned Dean’s body and only grinned at him.

“We could do that in the forest.” He suggested with large smile on his face.

“Fine, I’ll put some clothes and you pick the spot, and bring the lube, while I’ll check my baby, don’t want us to stuck in the middle of nowhere.”  
Dean gave his orders and left him.


	5. Chapter 5

~*~

Dean stopped the Impala, as they reached over the wood.

He left the driver side, heading over to the trunk to take the duffel in case what ever it is would attack them, he knew that they should be prepared.

"And don't forget the ropes...” Sam said, as Dean was about to close the trunk.

"What ropes?” Dean asked, starring over at his brother, and having not a clue what his brother needs the ropes in the first place.

"Can you keep a secret bro'?” Sam grinned at his brother, and said no other words.

Dean just stared at him, not even answering his lover's question.

They walked through the trees, and stopped when Sam said to Dean, “There you see, it's a good spot to us.”

"Then, why are you standing like this? Walk, or i swear to God that i will rip your clothes right now.” Dean teased him, as he almost ran over the spot that Sam pointed.

Sam gave him a lazy smile and then he ran over to his brother, who was already half way undressing himself, and Sam just wait patiently for his time.

But Dean, he noticed the stare that Sam gave him.

"Sam, stop staring and undressed yourself, or...” Dean started to warn him, though he scanned Sam's body with lust, moving his tongue licking his lips.

Sam though he noticed movement through the shadow, and he starts to tell Dean about that, but his brother seemed was busy moving his hands touching his own body then taking serious of what going through his mind.

Dean moved over Sam, letting the walls fall down, as he moved his hands over Sam's body, touching him, blindly in the dark.

"Dean... stop...” Sam asked, though Dean didn't even seemed to listen to him.

"Dean... I think that the beast is out there, watching us... please... let us hunt it, and then I'm yours for anyplace, and any kink that you have in mind...”

Dean stared over his brother, and then he moved his eyes from Sam, scanning the view as much as he could see in the dark, and saw nothing, though he could felt a heavy cold wave tapping on his shoulders.

And then he heard a 'hiss', and noticed how high the beast jumped, moving towards his brother, and then all he heard was Sam yelling, screaming for Dean to help him, as the lion started to bite Sam, and the snakes appeared one from each side of the beast.

Dean ran over the duffel, taking the salt gun, he started to shoot it over the beast, getting it attention, wanting it over him, not over his lover, he didn't want to see his brother getting hurt.

When the salt gun was empty, he took the silver bullets, aiming over the snakes head, shooting and shooting, though nothing seemed to work on it, the monster now seemed to be furious, heading over to Dean who backed off, half naked in the dark cold night, walking backwards until his back hit the tree, and he could hear the snakes hissing over him, and then the lion head breathing on his skin, he was caught in the corner like a mouse.

He was certain that he is going to die, but then, there was a whistle, and the beast just vanished as soon as it appeared.

Dean sighed in relief, then he ran over to his brother, checking all his wounds.

"Dean...” Sam said weakly, as his hand was now over Dean, whispering, “I know what it was... but I think that we might need Bobby, or big help...”

Dean just kept staring over his brother, he could hear the shallow breath, though he was relieve that his brother was alive, and he wondered for how long, as the snakes bite him, and he could see the bites, one on Sam's chest and one on his leg.

"I don't want to lose you...” Dean said, tears quickly filled his eyes, falling over the ground, whispering, “It because of me... me and my obsession for getting laid...”

"Dean... love... not your fault...” Sam said weakly, before he could felt how his world filled with darkness, as the pain was awful, and burnt him inside.

End of Chapter 5.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta: Hotshow
> 
>  **A/N: Story happened in Ohio, the park name: Buck Creek State park, hotel: Super 8 Motel. Thank you Pam (supernaturalgrl for the help).**

Dean carried Sam back over to the Impala, heading to the first hotel that he saw.

He checked them in, taking the key for the door, then as he went inside the room, he closed the door behind him, he placed Sam in the bed, and then he hurried to lock the door.

He sighed heavily before heading over to his wounded lover, knowing it happened because of him.

He knelt beside the bed and started to undress Sam, and then after he was done, he noticed the snakebites and started to act.

He leant closer to Sam’s chest and started to suck the snake poison from it, at first he swallowed the snake poison into his body, then he started to suck and spit it.

When he believed that he finished on the chest, he changed position over Sam’s legs and started again. Then when he finished, he stared over at his lover with hope, that he might not have lost him.

Sam coughed lightly and that caught more of Dean’s attention.

“Sam…” he called with concern in his voice.

The colors in Sam’s face seemed back, as he woke by Dean’s voice, calling time after time to him.

“Sammy…?”

But when Sam rose from the bed and stared over Dean, Sam was not the Sam that Dean knew.

It seemed that where the lion bit, Sam got the power, as the lion gave him.

Rage suddenly took over, as he stared over at Dean with wicked eyes, slamming Dean hard against the wall, taking off Dean’s belt as he ripped Dean’s clothes and started to whip Dean’s back, leaving red welts upon him.

Dean gritted his teeth as the pain burned in his body. Not knowing why his lover acted this way and the tears of failing rolled down on his cheeks.

Then after the whipping seemed to be over, Dean felt Sam’s hands moving down over his erection, placing the belt tight on his cock hard.

“Sam… stop it… please…” he begged but Sam just didn’t listen.

Sam slapped Dean’s back over and over, until Dean swayed back at the wall. Sam smiled and then hurried back over to the bed, taking his belt, and quickly moved back to Dean.

He rolled him back, so he could whip Dean’s ass with his belt before forcing himself inside.

 _Whip_

 _Whip_

Sam noticed the blood and smirked at his brother, though he continued whipping Dean with his belt.

 _Whip_

 _Whip_

 _Whip_

 _Whip_

 _Whip_

 _Whip_

 _Whip_

Dean never felt this humiliated in his all life and now abused as well by his own brother.

He had never seen that attitude from Sam. He knew what his brother was going to do to him, and he begged for Sam to stop.

But it seemed all his begging fell on deaf ears.

Sam moved his erection over Dean’s anus and pushed it inside.

He started to thrust harder and faster into Dean’s abused anus. Soon, Dean could feel and smell the blood leaking beneath his thighs.

Then he could feel Sam’s hands slapping his body while he thrust harder and faster with no mercy.

Dean couldn’t fight, his body went limp as the poison of the snake bites affected him, paralyzed him, he was weak, though he continue yelling to stop it.

Sam came inside of his brother's abused bloody hole and then he pulled his cock from the anus.

Sam headed back over the bed and took a rest while Dean fell on the floor, searching for his cell phone with the bare strength left in him.

He dialed first to his dad, which ended leaving a message on the answering system, saying that he raped Sam, and then he closed it. He knew in his heart how much his dad loved Sam more than him, so he preferred that his dad would kill him; that somehow, it would be easier.

Then he dialed to Bobby.

“Hello?”

“Bobby, it’s me…” Dean replied weakly.

Bobby knew something was wrong when he heard Dean.

“What’s wrong?”

“Sam and I were at this gig, which I knew by checking the internet when Sammy was asleep, and I noticed an e-mail by Dad about it.”

“What kind of gig, son?”

“Some freak monster,” Dean's breathing became hard, Bobby heard but said nothing, “As much as I could see at night, the head was a lion and there were two snakes beside the body… Sammy was hurt badly… and it’s all my fault.”

“Dean, what did you do?”

“I… well you see… Sammy was stung twice by the snakes. I started to suck the bites, and after I finished, Sam acted strange, not himself.”

“What do you mean by that?”

“That’s not important, I left dad… a message, told him that I raped Sam.”

“Which you didn’t, right?” Bobby asked with concern.

“Dean?” Bobby asked again when he got no answer.

“I… I got to finish the call… I think that he is going to wake soon.”

“Dean?”

“I think my second round's just coming, pray for us, Bobby.”

Dean prayed, though it seemed that he forgot to close his phone, and Bobby heard every single word that came from John’s sons.

“Dear Lord, I'd rather be dead than suffer all the pain I’m enduring… let me die in peace,” Dean prayed and Bobby, on the other side, wished he hadn't heard what Dean prayed.

Then Bobby could hear a movement, he could hear Dean’s voice begging, “Sammy, don’t do this… please… I’m still hurt…”

‘Oh Dean…’ Bobby thought and he felt the sting of tears.

“You are such a lousy lover and slut, Dean, so now I’ll play with you. I know how much Daddy loves me more than you. I know that he would believe any word that I'll say, and I know that he would do anything that I tell him, using my puppy eyes, though I am sure that he knows what kind of son you are to him, you are a fucking liar, whore that I will enjoy raping time after time until you die.”

And then there was nothing on the other side, as the call seemed to have ended.

Bobby found himself staring at shock over the phone, and then when he gathered himself, he dialed John. While he did so, he whispered words, hoping that John would pick up the phone and answer the call, "Pick up the damn phone John or I swear to God that I will kick your ass.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Not mine, though I wish I could kidnap Dean and use him as my sex slave....  
> Beta: The Huntress - Thank you sweetie!  
> 

John Winchester drove straight through the night, not taking a break, knowing that he needed to make justice to save Sam from Dean. His phone rang, and when he saw the caller ID he answered, knowing that he had no choice.

"What do you want, Singer?" John asked.

"Where are you, John?"

"On the way to Ohio."

"You better stop your truck, and wait for me to come with you," Bobby warned him.

"Where are you?" John asked, knowing something was wrong with Bobby.

"On the way to Ohio also, and my truck is ready to die."

The engine coughed, and John could hear it. He sighed, knowing the detour would slow him down from killing Dean. But then again, he couldn't allow his friend to remain stranded. "Where exactly are you?"

Bobby smiled, and then he replied, giving him the exact location of where his car stalled. He knew damned well that John would come for him soon, and he checked his watch every five minutes. "Where is that fucking Winchester?"

Thirty minutes later he could hear the familiar tone of the engine, and he smiled, knowing that John finally arrived.

When they met, Bobby grinned at him, "It's about time."

John said nothing as he helped Bobby stow his gear in the back of John's truck.

Bobby remained silent as he closed his door, until John began the drive to Ohio. He stared at the man beside him, shaking his head. "You're becoming old, John."

John ignored him, but he asked, "So, what made you come to Ohio in the first place? Are you here to hunt that beast?"

"Yeah, and some other stuff."

"What other stuff?"

"Not letting you doing something that could ruin your family," Bobby replied, and then he glared over the man, and snapped at him, "What were you thinking – sending the boys do man's work?!"

"They're men, Bobby, or hadn't you noticed."

"They were NOT prepared to go up against it!"

"Why? What happened?" John asked with concern, though his eyes were over the road.

"Dean," Bobby simply answered, and then he felt John's eyes upon him, and he swore that he could see the hate in the man's eyes. "Dean called me. _He_ already informed me that he told you that he raped Sammy, which is the other way around."

The car skidded to a halt, John's hand gripping the steering wheel, knuckles stark white. His face was a frown, he was shocked of what he heard. "My Sammy raped Dean?" he asked with cracked voice.

"Yes, and all because of the beast's power."

"What do you mean?" John asked him, as he was confused.

"As far as I know from Dean, it attacked Sam, and he was in bad shape, both from the snake bites, and the lion." Bobby paused, letting that sink into John's head. "And in trying to do the right thing, Dean inadvertently made things worse...." Bobby tried to explain, but John cut him off.

"What did he do?" John asked, voice a nervous whisper.

"Dean swallowed the snake bites at first, letting the poison get into his immune system, and by that I guess he swallowed. He woke the power where the lion bit him, making him grow stronger, fill his body and mind with rage, revenge, and Dean is in the middle of it, to suffer from all of this effects."

John started to hit the wheel, and then he turned and asked Bobby, "Then why did he told me that he raped Sam? And how do you know exactly that Sam did rape Dean?"

"Seriously John, when all of this will be over, you are going to speak with your sons, especially with Dean." Bobby remarked over him.

"What do you mean?"

"Because I assume, that Dean still believes that you're more fond of Sam than him, and how I know? Dean left his cell phone opened, praying to die, and then I heard the words that left from Sam..." Bobby lost the words; he didn't know what he should say more, it ached him about Dean.

"Dean was praying?" The thought surprised John. Dean didn't believe in God, not since before Mary died.

"Drive old man, we need to search for them." Bobby mentioned to him, wanted to be on the move to catch up with the boys.

John sighed, roared the engine, and continued driving inside the city.

"How are we going to kill the Chimera?" John asked.

Bobby glared hard over the man, and snapped over him, "If you didn't know and almost let your boys get killed, and now, one of them is trying to survive."

"What do you suggest we do then?" John asked, realizing the deadly mistake that he made. If he had gotten his boys killed....

"I know what's going through that head of yours, John, and I suggest that we first help heal them, and then deal with it, okay?"

"Agreed. Any suggestion of how we could find them?"

Before Bobby could answer, ringing was heard from John's cell and he let Bobby answer.

Bobby noticed the ID of the caller, and answered with his charm, "How are you doing sweetheart?"

"Don't you call me Sweetheart, Bobby."

"I will try not to ma'am."

"Smartass little...."

"Missouri Mosely, I am shocked at your language! And I am not *little*!"

"I'm glad that you stopped him, Bobby," Missouri said seriously, "and now for the information that you seek about the boys...." Missouri started, and then she stopped.

Her voice was cracked with tears, as she finally added, "Near Buck Creek State Park, their places several hotels and motels, and you should go over Super 8 motel....and do it quickly...before one of them dies…"

"We will," Bobby assured her, while John raced the roads heading as fast as he could over the park, to saving his boys.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sam slammed Dean over the bed, crawling between Dean's thighs. He took his belt from the floor, pulling Dean's hands above his head and tightened them over the headboard, so that Dean could see him in action. He tortured him nice and slow like pulling the wings off an insect.

Sam put himself in position, shoving his cock over Dean's mouth letting him taking the whole of his cock to be swollen inside the pretty face, using his hands behind Dean's head, he forced his brother to take it deeply in his mouth.

Dean choked as Sam pushed his length inside, he could felt his head pushed back and forth to have it all inside of his mouth.

Then when Sam came inside of Dean, he pulled his cock out, letting his own seed seeping from Dean's mouth rolling down over his throat.

Then he leant down over the floor, taking Dean's knife in his hand, and placed his body over Deans, showing the sharp over Dean with a wicked smile.

"Sam...." Dean called as he noticed the knife in his brother's hands; he tried to call him, hoped that at least he would return to his senses. "It's me...Dean...." he said weakly, he could felt how his body reacts, he felt the tiredness reaching over him.

Sam smacked him in the face, and continued until he could see the blood dropping from Dean's nose and cheeks.

Then he moved the sharp edge of the knife over Dean's smooth chest, closer and closer, playing with the knife on Dean.

"Sam...don't...please...." Dean weakly begged, but it fell on deaf ears.

Sam slid the edge of the blade across Dean's chest, marked it as he etched the word 'MINE'. To Dean's horror, he licked the rivulets of blood that dropped from each letter.

Dean wished that he could pass out, as he couldn't endure the harsh pain that his lover cost him, but all he could allow himself was to fall deep into thoughts about their relationship, wondering if they should be together.

"Sammy...please stop...I can't...take it...anymore....” Dean weakly said; he couldn't fight anymore.

"You are mine Dean, and there is nothing you can do about it." Sam grabbed Dean's hips, letting his finger slip inside the abused anus, letting the finger dig with no mercy inside of him, as his other hand played with the belt that he tied over Dean's cock.

"Sammy...no...."

Sam smacked him hard over the fresh scar mark as he yelled over him, "SHUT UP!"

Dean did so as he could feel the pain send him over the darkness that engulfed him with welcome hands.

But it wasn't enough for Sam as he slapped Dean nonstop on his face, waiting for him to wake from the unconscious theme that he was.

And when he noticed Dean's stir, he ordered, "Open your eyes and look at me!" Once Dean's eyes were open, he added with a warning tone, "Don't you dare close your eyes when you're in front of me, and act like the pathetic little soldier you are."

Dean wanted to say something, though noticing the deep and hard glare that his brother gave him, he closed his mouth, and tried to keep his eyes open, which seemed like a tough task to him.

He could feel his eyelids closing, the exhaustion and darkness welcoming him.

"OPEN YOUR EYES!"

Dean opened his eyes and stared at his brother.

His hazel eyes were empty; no emotion or even love was seen inside.

Sam held Dean's hips closer to Dean's shoulders, and removed his blooding finger from Dean's sore ass. He moved his finger and forced Dean to suck it, all the blood, and as Dean was degraded, Sam pushed his erection over the hole.

Banging was heard outside.

Sam smiled as he thrusted deeper and harder with no mercy.

Then the shouts came.

"DEAN!"

"SAM!"

"OPEN THE DOOR OR I'LL BLAST IT!"

Sam slapped Dean back over the chest and taunted at him, "Aww, Daddy is here." He stared over his brother and added with a smile, "He came to kill you...."

Dean actually said a silent prayer, as he deeply wished to die. He closed his eyes, waiting for the reaper, or rather his Father, to take his life.

"Look at me!" Sam snapped at him, as he noticed Dean stared over the ceiling, with eyes closed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

John was almost frantic with fear for both his son's. He banged on the door one more time from frustration and headed for his truck grabbing two shotguns and heading back to the room.

In the interim, Bobby picked the lock quickly and the two older men entered the room, closing the door behind them.

Dean's hands were bound to the headboard, above his head, tied by the belt.

Blood, the blood seemed to reach everywhere around Dean; his face was full of bruises and blood, his chest was covered in red liquid, dropping down his pale chest.

John found himself staring at the amount of pain that was seen in his eldest's face, noticed how wide open he was as he stared at Sam, who had apparently raped him, in the most brutal way.

Sam heard as they came in, and yet he was still inside his brother, and finally pulled himself out. Both Bobby and John could see the blood soaked in Sam's length.

John raised his gun, and Sam smiled, he waited for this moment, and said, as he used his puppy eyes, "Daddy, _he_ raped me!"

Dean could hear the hammer of the gun pulled and he sighed from relief, allowing himself to fall over into the welcoming darkness, waiting as well for the bullet to rip him apart and to let him die, less miserable.

John aimed and shot over Sam, and then over Dean. Sam fell limp against Dean's body.

Bobby rushed to Dean, untying his hands from the belt, while John gripped Sam, and took him over to the other bed.

While laying Sam down, Bobby check Dean's pulse, as he scanned the bruises.

"How is he?" John asked with concerned eyes as he noticed the blood, the scar fresh upon Dean's chest.

"Not good, his pulse his weak, he might not survive the day," Bobby answered with agony.

End of Chapter 7.

1) **Info on the Chimera is here:** _http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Chimera_%28mythology%29_  
2) **And this is what they look like** \- _http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Image:Museo_archeologico_di_Firenze%2C_La_chimera_d%27arezzo_08.JPG_


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter not beta read.
> 
> Disclaimer: Not mine, though I wish I could kidnap Dean and use him as my sex slave…

_While laying Sam down, Bobby check Dean's pulse, as he scanned the bruises,_

_"How is he?" John asked with concerned eyes as he noticed the blood, the scar fresh upon Dean's chest._

_"Not good, his pulse his weak, he might not survive the day," Bobby answered with agony._

John and Bobby, each took watch on the boys.

Bobby caught John’s sigh, and the stare that he gave to Dean.

“What’s wrong?” Bobby asked, noticed the sad features on his friend’s face.

“I failed them, I failed him as a father,” John replied, not bother to stare at his friend, as his eyes locked at Dean’s limp form.

“I don’t think that you failed him, and Dean would tell you if he opened his eyes,” Bobby said, and then added as he noticed the way that John shake his head, “Your son worship with you, you are his hero, and most of all, his family.”

John shook his head, as he snapped at Bobby, “Then could you tell me why he said that he raped Sammy for? He wants me to kill him, for something that he did not do!”

“Because he came to some conclusion that you love Sam more than him, that’s why!” Bobby snapped at him back.

“What am I suppose to do right now?” John asked, and then he continued, “Death knocking on my boy’s door. Why did he in the first place suck the snake bites in the first place?”

“That we should ask him when he will wake up, I guess.” Bobby answered, and gave his friend a hopeful smile.

“You mean, if he will open his eyes.” John mumbled.

“Go to sleep, Winchester, I will watch them, and I do hope that your anesthesia bullets would do their work, and might effect Sammy as well.”

“I hope so too, at least until Missouri would deliver us somehow the cure for it.”

~*~

**Later at night…**

The room was filled with silence and sounds of snoring, and with that sound, Dean woke.

His chest burned, and as he moved his hand to know what causes the pain, his mind flashed him with what happened earlier today. The pain and the hurt emotionally from his lover, Dean knows that he should leave at once, as Sammy seemed not loving him as he thoughts, as he compares him to whore.

Dean felt that he needs fresh air, but first he moved his head from side to side; see if it’s safe to move around, as the snoring seemed to bother him.

Dean noticed a hat, and under it a beard, ‘Bobby?’ he thoughts, and asked himself, ‘What is he doing here?’ and then he noticed the form of his dad, and wondered why he did not kill him.

But before he moved, he could feels his muscles in his erection hurt, and then when he lowered his head, he noticed why. He untied his length carefully, not wanted to tear more of it, as the pain did it to him already, and then he moved slowly not wished to wake everyone, knowing that they will just fake their feeling to him, and he did not wish it.

He gathered his clothes, dressed quickly as he can while he bear the pain, not taking his cell, but taking the Impala’s keys, and left the room, with what’s left in his strength as he walked to the car, opened it, and sat there for few moments, until he roar the car for life, and ride it over.

Half of his heart tears away, as he felt broken inside, both emotionally and physically as Sam’s words and action did it well to him, and confirmed what he doubts in his mind.

Yes, Sam confirmed it well, by telling him, how his dad loves him more. He knew that he was right as all the argument that his dad deal with Sammy was the only feeling that he shows to Sam, to let him knows that he cares a great deal for him, than his dad did to him.

No, why should dad take care of me? Dean thoughts while he drove, he never did, always letting me, do that, taking care of Sammy, don’t leave Sammy alone, but nothing of me, of taking care of me. Sammy is dad’s fond, not me.

Dean knew that he should take some sleep, but he dare not to stop, not wanted them to find him, he needs to be alone, and think what to do with his worthless life.

He never did having a normal life as Sam wanted, never having a steady lover, as Sam was kind to him and sweet, and with the family business the one that brought this mishap upon him, how could he?

No, he needs to end his life, knowing that it wasn’t ever worth, and he never felt like it was.

Dean drove, until he could feels his eyes closing, he stopped beside the road, which lead inside the forest, Dean takes it and ride inside, not seemed to care at all right now, as the sleep nudge in his mind, and his mind filled with fog. He stopped the car, and moved to the back seat, and then let the darkness engulfs him.

~*~

**Back to Motel…**

_In the middle of the night…_

The elder Winchester woke with strange feelings that something had happened.

With a first blurring image, his eyes locked at the bed, which they lay Sam, he was pleased to see his younger boy still sleeping, and then he glanced at the bed which Dean slept, but the bed was empty and only a dry blood was showed in it.

John grew worried, and then stared at his friend, who snored with loud sound, he nudged him.

“W… What? Can a old man sleep with quiet?” Bobby asked with his eyes closed.

“I thought at least that it was your job to take watch,” John replied, noticed that he got the man in full attention he added, “Could you explain it to me, where Dean is?”

“What? Where is your stubborn boy gone to?” Bobby asked him.

“How should I know? I just woke up.” John answered.

“Did he take the Impala’s keys?”

John sighed heavily as he didn’t find the keys.

“Call him, try to figure where did he went and why.” Bobby suggested.

John dial his son’s number, and then was surprised to hear the ring tone close to him, as Bobby eventually followed the voice, and stared at him.

“Guess he did not want to be found, then.” Bobby guessed.


End file.
